


Break Me To Your Voice

by unsettled



Category: Kick-Ass (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a vision in his mind of what he doesn't want to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Me To Your Voice

It's not like he ever planned this. It's not like - like he meant for this to happen. Like he wanted this to happen.

Well. Maybe that last bit is a lie. But he thinks he'd rather die than admit that most of the time he has his hand wrapped around his cock, staring blindly into the dark, his mind is filled with a voice and a face and sharp commands that are far, far too familiar.

'Cause he's not supposed to want the same voice that orders him to eat his breakfast and go to his room and _watch your fucking mouth_ to tell him to do other things, things he can't even quite imagine except for the aftermath of the orders, legs spread too wide and head tilted back and moaning, cock straining as something he shouldn't ever know the texture and smell and taste of drips down his legs.

He'd do anything for an order of _on your knees, spread them, further, further_ , for an ache deep between his legs, for a mouth crammed full and choking on father's cock, making him proud, for once, just once.


End file.
